Dreams
by inugirl93
Summary: Bella Swan and her brother, Emmett, have been living in an orphanage for the last four years. But all that's about to change... AU/AH ExB EmxR JxA etc...full summary inside. rated T for future chapters
1. Free

Summary: _Bella Swan has always been a disappointment to everyone, and everyone always told her that she'd never achieve her dream of being a singer. Having lost both their parents, and no other family member wanted them, Bella, now mute, and her brother, Emmett, were placed in an orphanage until Emmett turned 18, when he gained legal custody over her. Now, for the first time in four years, Bella returns to the open world, still believing that she's less than dirt. But that's all about to change…_

HI! Well, this is my first Twilight Fanfic! I really hope it comes out well, considering I feel a deep connection to the story…Well, this is AU/AH and canon pairings. The chapters will be Bella POV, unless I state otherwise.

**Ages:**

**Bella: 16  
Edward: 17  
Emmett: 18  
Rosalie: 18  
Jasper: 17  
Alice: 16  
Jacob: 14**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the Twilight saga (besides my own set of the books). The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and Stephenie Meyer alone.

ONWARD, READ!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 1. Free

_I reached out towards her retreating back, trying to break free from the tight grasp that held me where I was._

_"Mom!" I yelled, voice cracking. Why was she doing this? Why was she leaving us? "Mom, come back!" I heard someone trying to get me to settle down, but I couldn't. All I could focus on was my mother's retreating figure, leaving my brother and me here at this wretched place._

_She stopped, and turned to look me in the eyes, a slight smirk on her lips and hate dancing across her eyes._

_And then she said it…_

_Those words that would haunt me for the rest of my life…_

_"Don't call me mom. I could never love you enough to think of you as my daughter anyway…" she turned back around and started walking away again. Then…those few words left her mouth, almost crushing my very will to live._

_"I hate you, Isabella Swan."_

I sat up and screamed. I was drenched in cold sweat. I heard someone yelling down the hall and next thing I knew, my brother, Emmett, wrenched my door open.

He was tall, and very big all around. He had brown, curly hair that reached just above his shoulders, and deep, brown eyes, just like mine (although people always said that mine were blank and dull, lacking emotion). He was wearing the same, white and blue striped pajamas that all the boys at the orphanage wore, though his were a tad bit too small.

"Bella?!" I heard his panicked cry in the background, but I couldn't reply though, as I was not completely aware of reality. That dream…that memory…It plagued my dreams every night, but I never got to the end…never heard her say those cold, haunting words. I pulled my legs to my chest and began to sob, tears running down my face.

I felt Emmett take me into his arms, whispering comforting words quietly in my ear. After a bit, I finally calmed down enough to look at his face. His face was pained and worried.

"Was it…_that_…dream again?" he asked softly, careful not to make the situation worse. I only nodded, not wanting to use my voice. But, then I did something I hadn't done in four years…

I spoke

"O-Only, this t-time…" I started, my voice raspy and cracking. "I got t-to the end…" I looked down. My voice was barely above a whisper. I felt Emmett stiffen and I could tell that he was surprised to hear my voice. Then he pulled me tighter against his chest.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Bells…no kid should ever hear their mother say those words…" he said softly as I felt a drop of something wet fall against my cheek. I looked up to see him crying for the first time in four years. I reached up and wiped his tears away with my finger, frowning slightly as I felt the drops against the skin of my fingers.

He smiled sadly, his usually goofy grin gone. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry…I promised myself that I wouldn't cry," he sobbed slightly. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and stay strong for you…now look at me!" he chuckled sadly and looked down at the bed instead of me. "I'm just weak…" I frowned deeply and pulled away from him slightly.

"E-Emmett," I said, trying out his name for the first time in four years. "You are n-not weak, you hear me? Y-You are the strongest person I know. Throughout m-my entire life, you were th-the only one w-who was ever there for m-me. You are th-the best big brother any g-girl could have." I finished, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled slightly, wiping away the rest of his tears. We just sat there for a while in silence, then he sat up straight suddenly, as if remembering something important. He turned to me with a smaller version of his signature goofy smile. "Hey Bells…know what day it is today?" he asked, the excitement evident in his words. I shook my head. I didn't keep track of the days as well as I used to. His grin widened.

"It's my birthday, Bells." He said slowly, then he continued. "It's my _18th_ birthday." I only stared at him, confused. What was so special about his 18th birthday? He rolled his eyes at my expression, the grin never leaving his face. Then he said it.

"I can leave the orphanage now, Bells."

My world froze. Leave? He was going to leave me here by myself? I look of pain and sadness washed across my features. Emmett just chuckled at me, and I glared at him. This was not funny!

"You don't get it, Bells." He continued. "I'm _18_ and your _closest, living relative_." He looked at me, expecting me to figure it out, but my mind just went blank. He sighed.

"From today on, I'm your legal guardian. We can both leave the orphanage."

My head was spinning. Was this true? Could we really leave? I looked Emmett in the eyes and I immediately knew the truth. Yes. Yes, we could. I smiled the biggest smile I could ever remember smiling. Only one thought was running through my mind…

_I'm free_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

so…what do you think? I know this chapter is kinda short, but I'll try to make the others longer.

Please review!

--Inugirl93

P.S. I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone's interested. )


	2. Forgotten

'Ello

'Ello! So, I decided to go ahead and write chapter two…just to warn you, this is kind of a songfic chapter. There will most likely be more of these in the future, considering the fact that Bella's dream in this story is to b a singer.

I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and thank you AtlantisCat101 for giving me my first review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I don't own the song "Forgotten"; it belongs to Avril Lavigne.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 2. Forgotten

I looked around nervously. I wasn't used to places this _small_…or _clean_. I heard Emmett chuckle behind me and I turned to glare at him. He just ruffled my hair and grinned.

"Why don't you look around while I go get our bags from the car?" He asked, grinning like the big idiot he was. I nodded and shuffled off, eager to explore this new place.

The house was beautiful, that's for sure. It was an old, white, two-story high, Victorian Era house. For being to old, it was in really good condition. I silently wondered how much this had cost Emmett.

I wandered through the house, memorizing every little detail I could. The walls were a plain white and the hardwood floors a dark brown. There was a comfy-looking, light-brown couch in the middle of the room and a small, black coffee table in front of it. On a small shelf-looking thing, sat a small TV. I was guessing this was the living room/dining room. I walked on.

Connected to the living room/dining room was the small, plain kitchen. Almost everything in this house seemed to be white.

I walked down the hallway, finding a small bathroom, an office-like room, and a laundry room. I then decided to look upstairs. I walked up the mahogany steps slowly, hearing every few steps creak beneath my feet. I walked down the hallway, opening each door on the way.

By the time I reached the end of the hallway, I had found two bedrooms, another bathroom, and a storage room. They had all been the same, plain white. Nothing special.

But I still had one more room left.

I opened the last door slowly, aware of the hinges squealing loudly. I opened the door fully, and I found myself trying to remember how to breathe.

The walls were a beautiful sky-blue. There was a large window on one end, looking over the woods. Underneath the window was a large, four-poster bed with sheets matching the color of the walls. Next to the bed stood a beautiful nightstand and on the other side was a beautiful Mahogany dresser.

I was in awe. It was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. I heard footsteps down the hall, but paid them no mind. Next thing I knew, Emmett was standing next to me.

"Wow, Bells…I think we found your room." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and grinned. He just chuckled. He started leaving the room to bring the bags up, but halfway through the door, he stopped and came back over to me.

"The kids at the orphanage all worked together to get you something." He said, handing me a medium sized package. I went over and sat on the bed, ripping off the wrapping paper slowly. As I pulled off the last of the wrapping paper, I was sure there were tears in my eyes.

Inside were at least 10 different CDs and an iPod. I looked through the CDs. Avril Lavigne, Sara Bareilles, Colbie Caillat, and the rest were mixed CDs. I grabbed the ipod and turned it on. There was already music on it. I put the ear buds in my ears and lay back on the bed. An Avril Lavigne song started.

_Ah oh_

_Ah oh_

_Ah oh_

_Ah oh_

_I'm giving up on everything_

_Because you messed me up_

_Don't know how much you_

_Screwed it up_

_You never listened_

_That's just too bad_

As I listened, I couldn't help but think of my mother. She really had messed me up.

_Because I'm moving on_

_I won't forget_

_You were the one that was wrong_

_I know I need to step up and be strong_

_Don't patronize me_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I was going to be strong. She wasn't here to hold me down anymore.

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yea yea yea yea yea_

_Yea yea yea yea yea_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

They never did believe in what I wanted, what I wanted to become…a singer

_Gotta get away_

_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_

_It's too late now_

_It won't ever be the same_

_We're so different now_

_Yea yea yea yea yea_

I did get away from her, although not in the way I'd planned.

_Have you forgotten_

_Everything that I wanted_

_Do you forget it now?_

_You never got it_

_Do you get it now?_

_Yea yea yea yea yea_

_Yea yea yea yea yea_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

Everyone, besides Emmett, forgot about me and what I wanted.

_I know I wanna run away_

_I know I wanna run away_

_Run away_

_If only I could run away_

_If only I could run away_

_Run away_

_I told you what i wanted I_

_I told you what i wanted_

_What I wanted_

_But I was forgotten_

_I won't be forgotten_

_Never Again_

I wasn't going to be forgotten. _She_ forgot me, so all I had to do was forget _her_. The song drifted to a close, but I continued to listen. Suddenly, the bed sank as Emmett had come in and sat down on the bed.

"You were singing again, Bells! You were singing!" he exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you sing again!" I couldn't help the blood rising to my cheeks. I didn't mean to start singing. He pulled away and grinned at me. "You really need to start singing again. If you don't you can't achieve your dream." I knew he was right, but I wasn't comfortable enough to even _talk_ at the moment.

He left a couple minutes later, leaving my bags at the foot of my bed so that I could unpack. I put all my clothes in the dresser and placed my teddy bear on the bed. I know what you're thinking. A 16-year-old who still has a teddy bear? Yeah, well Mr. Bear here is the one who comforts me when Emmett isn't around.

I went downstairs to see Emmett on the couch, watching the tiny TV. I suddenly had an idea.

"E-Emmett?" I asked quietly, still stuttering since I had just started talking again. He was startled but turned around to look at me. He gave me a questioning look. "W-Would it be okay if I went and t-took a look around town?" I asked, looking at the floor rather than him. Next thing I heard was his booming laughter. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again as I looked at my brother again.

"Of course, Bells! Although you might want to change first." He said, pointing to my clothes. I nodded and ran back upstairs to find something to wear. I finally settled on a pair of light-blue jeans and a long-sleeved, aqua shirt. I ran my travel brush through my hair quickly, grabbed my almost empty wallet, and then ran downstairs. I slipped on my shoes and said goodbye to Emmett, before opening the door and slipping outside.

Forks, Washington was very different from my childhood home of Phoenix, Arizona. There, it was sunny and dry. Here, the sun almost never shined from behind the almost permanent cloud cover. It rained almost every day and everything was so…green.

I walked down the street, and it wasn't long until I saw what was considered 'downtown'. I kept walking into downtown and started looking around. I kept walking until I saw the library. My smile widened as I went inside. I went straight to the 'for sale' box by the checkout desk and was pleasantly surprised to find a copy of my favorite book, _Withering Heights_.

I picked up the book and went to ask how much it was. The woman at the desk said that I could have it for free; a welcome present to Forks. I didn't even bother asking how she knew that I was new here.

As I was leaving the library, I managed to be the klutz I am and ran into someone, and fall on my behind in the process. I looked up to see the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

He was tall, at least 6 feet, and was slightly muscular in build, but still lean. His jaw was straight, as was his nose and his skin was pale, almost paler than mine. His bronze hair was a mess upon his head, but it looked natural and like it was impossible to tame. But none of these things were what captured my attention. His eyes.

His eyes were a sparkling, emerald-green. They were the most beautiful set of eyes I had ever seen. Nothing could ever compare. His eyes entranced me as he stared into mine. I felt the blood rushing to my face, so I broke the stared by looking ground. He looked like a living Anubis.

"S-Sorry." I mumbled quietly. I started fidgeting. Next thing I saw was a hand in front of my face. I looked back at him, surprised. He was smiling crookedly, making my heartbeat at 200 miles per hour.

"Here, let me help you." He said, his voice smooth like velvet. I hesitantly took his hand as he pulled me to my feet. When my hand touched his, a shock of electricity ran up my arm. When he had helped me up, he let go of my hand as soon as he could. My hand felt cold.

"Are you okay?" came his voice again. I looked at the floor and just nodded, too embarrassed to use my voice. I heard him chuckle. "You don't talk much, do you?" he asked. I looked at him, stunned.

"H-How could you t-tell?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just knew." Was his reply.

I thanked him quietly before heading out the doors again, but I was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist. I turned to face the Anubis.

"Wait! What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm B-Bella." I said shakily. He smiled crookedly again, making my heart flutter.

"Bella…" he said, as if testing the name. He looked at the ceiling for a moment. "That's Italian for beautiful…" he looked back to me. "It suits you." I knew my face must have been completely red by this point. "I'm Edward. Would you like to come with me to dinner? Then I could show you around town." He asked. I shook my head.

"I-I need to get home." I said quietly.

"Well, can I give you a ride home then?"

I looked up at him, shocked. No person, let alone a handsome boy, had ever asked if I wanted a ride home. I nodded and let him lead me to his shiny, silver Volvo. Oh god, he was rich too.

He opened the passenger door for me and went around and got in the driver's seat. He drove at an okay speed, asking me every so often for directions. After a couple minutes, we reached my house and he pulled into my driveway. I muttered a quiet goodbye before opening the door. I was about to get out but was stopped by his voice.

"Take care, Bella. I hope to see you again soon." He said, smiling. I smiled back softly and got out, shutting the door behind me. I walked to my front door and turned around to wave at him. He waved back smoothly. I opened the front door and stepped inside, shutting it again behind me. I heard Edward slowly pull out of the driveway, the sound of his motor fading.

I walked into the living room to see Emmett asleep on the couch. I smiled as I grabbed the blanket on the floor and placed it on top of him. I looked at the clock. It was almost 9 PM already. I walked upstairs and into my room. I changed into my light-blue pajama set and climbed into bed. I began to worry about tomorrow and my first day of school. I put in my iPod ear buds before closing my eyes. As I drifted to sleep, all my worries about the next day vanished as a pair of emerald-green eyes invaded my dream.

Everything else was forgotten.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

So, what do you think over chapter 2? It came out a lot longer than I expected (it's 6 pages while chapter 1 was 3 pages). I hope to have chapter 3 up soon.

So, please review!

--Inugirl93

P.S. I'm still looking for a Beta


	3. Gravity

HI

**HI! Yes, I'm hyper. I decided to upload two chapters in one day!**

**YAY! 13 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 2 CHAPTERS! I'm really happy that you guys seem to like the story so far! You all deserve…IMAGINARY CHOCOLATE!! **

**-hands some to everyone- enjoy!**

**Well, this chapter will have more characters in it. Oh, and just so you know, Emmett is still in school. He's a senior. This is also another songfic chapter (kinda).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to AWESOME Stephenie Meyer and Stephenie Meyer alone. I also do not own the amazing song "Gravity". It belongs to the amazing Sara Bareilles.**

**ONWARD, READ!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 3. Gravity

The first thing that entered my head that morning was the memory of those emerald eyes. Then I remembered.

Today was my first day at Forks High School. I jumped out of bed and to my dresser to pick out my clothes. Once I had chosen, I laid them out on my bed and ran to the bathroom down the hall and started the shower, waiting for the water to warm up.

When the water was warm enough, I got undressed and got in, letting the warm water flow across my skin. I washed my hair and got out, wrapping a towel around my body and another one around my hair. I then walked back to my room and got dressed.

I was wearing a long-sleeved, light-blue shirt underneath a light denim jacket and a simple pair of jeans. I ran my brush through my hair and pulled it back into a low ponytail.

I ran downstairs to make breakfast for Emmett. Back at the orphanage, each kid had a specific job. Me, I cooked the meals and Emmett was kinda like the babysitter. He took care of all the kids who misbehaved. I made scrambled eggs, considering that's all we had at the moment.

A few moments later, Emmett came bounding down the stairs, grinning like an idiot.

"Excited?" he asked, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice. I nodded as I placed his food in front of him and watched as he dug right in. I sat down next to him and ate my own food.

10 minutes later, we grabbed our bags and climbed into his 1953 Chevrolet Pickup truck, eager to get to school. Bored with the stereotypical hip-hop and rap on the radio, I took my iPod out of my jacket pocket and listened to it. The song Gravity by Sara Bareilles played softly. Even though I had heard it for the first time the night before, I had already memorized it. A couple minutes later, we reached the school.

It was pretty small. All 6 of the small buildings were made out of brick and had a large number painted on one side. We pulled into the parking lot, next to a silver S60R Volvo. I started to wonder if it was Edward's car, but decided it probably wasn't.

We got out of the truck and went towards the building that had 'MAIN OFFICE' painted above the door. We went in to the little room and were relieved that it was warmer. There was a lady sitting behind a desk, her curly, black hair hanging in her face and a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

We walked over to her desk and as we did, she looked up at us, revealing her dark-brown eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice high pitched. Emmett stepped forward to talk to her.

"Yes, I'm Emmett Swan and this is my sister, Isabella Swan. We just transferred into this school. We were wondering if we could have our schedule?" he asked, smiling sweetly. Her eyes flickered between him and me.

"Ah, the orphans." I flinched. "Of course, just one moment." She turned back to her old PC and began typing. A moment later, she printed two papers, handing them, along with a map, to Emmett. "Enjoy your time at Forks High School." She said as we exited the office.

I looked over my schedule.

_1__st__ period: American Literature with Mr. Varner_

_2__nd__ period: US History with Mr. Martin_

_3__rd__ period: Pre-calculus with Ms. Rhodes_

_Lunch_

_4__th__ period: Biology with Mr. Banner_

_5__th__ period: Physical Education with Coach Gibbs_

_6__th__ period: Honors Choir with Ms. Todd_

I did a double take at my last class. I looked up at Emmett who was looking over his own schedule.

"Did you get me into Honors Choir, Emmett?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me and grinned. The bell then rang and I groaned as I tried to find my way to my American Lit. class.

I found it in time and went to talk to the teacher.

"Class! We have a new student. Please welcome Isabella Swan." He announced and a chorus of 'hi' was heard throughout the room. He told me to sit next to this blond boy, whose hair was spiked up.

"I'm Mike." He said as he turned towards me.

"Bella." I replied silently, turning to the teacher.

For he rest of class, I listened to the teacher ramble on about Nathaniel Hawthorne and his book, _the Scarlet Letter_, which we were going to be reading soon.

When the bell rang, I ran off to find my US History class. The class was uneventful. After that, I ran to find my pre-cal class. I was placed between a blonde girl named Jessica Stanley and a brunette girl named Angela Weber. Lunch was after this class, so Jessica and Angela invited me to sit with them at lunch.

Entering the lunchroom, I was led to a small table by the windows. I was introduced to some other people, including Mike for a second time. I was placed between Angela and Mike and when I got my food, I did nothing but pick at it. I looked around the cafeteria for Emmett. There were several tables in the cafeteria. I finally spotted him a table with a bunch of, what looked like, jocks. But I was no longer paying attention to Emmett or the idiots around him. My eyes were locked onto the soccer player who sat at the table, his messy, bronze hair easily recognizable. It was the living Anubis…

…Lip locked with some blonde girl.

For some unknown reason, seeing him make out with that scantily dressed blonde made my heart ache. I shook of the feeling off and tried to concentrate on what Mike was trying to tell me…something about the winter dance? Ugh, I tuned him out then. I could care less about some stupid dance…I couldn't dance anyway. I found my eyes straying back to _his_ table. Oh god, he was staring at me now!

I looked down, blushing. I could feel him watching me as I sat there, staring at my untouched food. Next thing I knew, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of 4th period.

I walked out of the lunchroom, Mike following close behind me. I could still feel Edward's stare on my back. I made my way to Biology where the teacher assigned me my seat. I was surprised when I saw Edward enter the room. I knew he saw me, and he surprised me even more by sitting in the seat next to me. He turned to me and smiled his gorgeous, crooked smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said. I just nodded. I noticed that the girl he had been kissing during lunch was sitting at a table two rows in front of us, glaring at me. I looked down at my notebook and began doodling.

Suddenly, the lights turned off. I looked up to see Mr. Banner putting on a movie. I snuck a glance at Edward, only too catch him staring at me. He put down his head in his arms and in the process, brushed against my arm.

The same electric shock that had run through my arm the day before ran through my arm again, but with more intensity. I inhaled sharply, the shock surprising me. I could swear him stiffen next to me.

The class ended shortly, and as soon as the bell rang, Edward was out the door. I stared after him, confused. I shrugged and got up so that Mike could lead me to gym.

Ugh. Gym. Probably my worst subject, what with me being a klutz and all.

Since it was my first day, the coach let me sit on the bleachers rather than participate. Mike frequently came over to talk to me while taking breaks from playing tennis. When the bell rang, I split from Mike and went to find the choir class.

I entered the classroom to see a whole bunch of people, but a few stood out.

I noticed a small, black haired girl that sat behind me in my pre-cal class. Alice something, I think. She was shorter than me and her skin was pale, like Edward's. Her black hair was short and cropped into a pixie cut. Her eyes were a beautiful green, also like Edward's. She was wearing a black tank top and a pink skirt that reached about mid-thigh.

Next to her sat a blonde boy. He was tall, but shorter than Edward. His eyes were a beautiful blue. He was wearing a light-blue polo shirt and a simple pair of jeans. And next to him sat Anubis himself.

Edward sat next to the blonde boy, and I finally noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a tan, turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark jeans. He was talking to the blonde boy and the pixie, as I named her. As if sensing my presence, he looked up at me and smiled slightly. I smiled back, fully aware that I was blushing. I heard the pixie giggle as I went to talk to the teacher. The teacher told me something I had not expected.

Every new member of the choir had to sing a song for the rest of the choir.

"B-But I haven't really sung in four years, Ms. Todd." I told her. After talking a bit today, I had gotten a lot more used to talking.

"Well, now's your chance to start again. I'll play piano for you, if you want." She replied, smiling slightly. I thought about songs to sing. Then I remembered. I bent down and whispered the song I would like to sing, asking if she knew how to play it on piano. Unfortunately, she didn't…but there was someone who did.

She stood up and walked to the front of the room, gesturing for me to follow her.

"Okay, class. This is Bella. As you know, it's tradition for all new members of the choir to sing a song for the rest of the class." She said, smiling as the students all nodded their heads. "Mr. Cullen, would you be willing to play the piano for her?" she asked. I was stunned to see Edward nod and stand before walking to the piano. He gestured for me to come over there.

"What are you singing?" he asked quietly, making my insides tingle.

"Gravity by Sara Bareilles." I replied. He smiled at my choice then turned to the piano. He then began playing.

The chords rand out beautifully. I was amazed at how gracefully his fingers moved across the keys. I readied myself to sing.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

I got ready for the chorus, and the high notes in it.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

I listened as the piano picked up volume, getting ready for the bridge.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_Ooh_

_You're keeping me down_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You're onto me; you're onto me and all over_

The piano got softer as we got closer to the ending.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long._

Edward played the last chords and let the last one fade out.

I waited for the booing I was used to and closed my eyes. But once again, I was surprised. Instead of booing…

…They were applauding.

I opened my eyes to stare at the class who were clapping and whistling. I blushed and bowed before going to sit in the back of the room. I sat there silently, still embarrassed from the unusual response to my singing.

I felt the presence of someone in front of me. I looked up to see Edward, the blonde boy, and the pixie standing in front of me.

"C-Can I help you?" I asked, trying to get my voice louder. The pixie grinned.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale." She said, pointing to herself then the blonde boy. "And this, as I think you already know, is Edward, my brother." She pointed to Edward. It was slight, but I could see the resemblance; they both had the same, emerald-green eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I replied, smiling slightly.

"We heard that you were Emmett's little sister, and he asked if we could videotape your first time singing in four years." Jasper said, holding up a small video camera. I instantly blushed at the thought of my singing being videotaped. Alice giggled before settling into the chair to my left, Jasper sitting down next to her. I expected Edward to sit next to Jasper, but he surprised me again by sitting in the chair to my right.

"You have a wonderful voice." Edward whispered in my ears, sending chills down my spine. How could someone I barely knew affect me this way?

"Th-Thank you." I replied quietly, the blush creeping back onto my face. All three of them laughed and I found myself laughing with them.

Class ended a short time afterwards. On my way out the door, I was stopped by Edward.

"Do you need a ride home again?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going with Emmett. We're stopping at a couple different stores to get some things for the house, including food. Sorry." I smiled apologetically. He just smiled and followed me out to the car where Emmett was waiting for me with a blonde girl.

The blonde girl was definitely beautiful. She was tall and she had icy blue eyes. Her blonde hair reached to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of black, skinny jeans and a form-fitting, red t-shirt. I hesitantly approached my brother and the stranger.

"Bells!" Emmett said, grinning. "This is Rosalie Hale. Rose, this is my little sister, Bella." Rosalie stepped forward, holding out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Rosalie, Jasper's older sister." She said, smiling slightly. I reached forward and shook her hand.

"Bella." Replied, returning the smile.

After meeting Rosalie, Emmett and I drove to different stores, buying little things, like food, for the house. When we got home, we unpacked and put away what we had bought. I then fixed fried chicken breast and rice for dinner. We ate in silence before getting up and getting ready for bed.

I changed into my pajamas and plugged my iPod into my new iPod speakers. I pressed play and adjusted the volume before getting into bed. I listened to the song. It just happened to be Gravity. I smiled softly as I drifted to sleep, remembering the way it sounded when Edward played it on the piano. Once again, my dreams were filled with the living Anubis with emerald-green eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**So, what do you think? Was chapter 3 good? I might write an EPOV chapter and have it filled with flashbacks of when he met Bella, when he heard her sing, etc. but like I said, this is mainly a BPOV story.**

**Please review!**

**--Inugirl93**


	4. Author's Note

**To all my readers,**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to finish the 4****th**** chapter, but I can't find the notebook I wrote it in. I'm trying to find it as fast as possible, so that I can finish it and upload it.**

**Thank you for reading my story, and please review (if you haven't already)**

**--Kaja (inugirl93)**


End file.
